My Warrior
by Zohh
Summary: Azula frowned.  “I suppose we’ll have to change that then, won’t we?”  [One sided Sukka]


Yes, as you may or may not know, I have seen the episodes _The Invasion _and_ The Eclipse. _ This has some spoilers for them, so read only if you just can't wait for the episodes to come. It doesn't really give a lot away for the actual episodes, though. Mostly just for future episodes. But, if you would rather wait and watch the episodes, then that's quite alright.

* * *

Her hair was askew, scars and bruises covered her body, and she had nothing on other then her under garments.

Some of the prisoners jeered as she and the others walked by half naked, others just moaned in agony from their pain and insanity.

Suki walked into her cell, hands tied together with a rope, her face stern and chin held up high.

"He'll come." She told herself as she was forced to the cold, hard ground by a masked soldier.

Days passed, and the only thing keeping the Kyoshi Warrior alive was the thought of the Southern Water Tribe boy. She was alone in her cell, and heard nothing from her fellow warriors, but thought not to doubt whether they have lived or not.

It was mid-afternoon, and Suki was expecting to get her daily ration of stale bread and water when she saw the shadow of somebody walking towards her cell. She was slightly surprised, however, when she found that it was the Princess whom she saw walking towards her, rather than the usual soldier.

Azula smiled, striding her way to the bars. She laughed when she looked down at the tragic warrior, each heckle escaping with a more piercing pain than the other.

"You have ambushed me, taken me as a prisoner, and stripped not only from my cloths but of my dignity. What more could you want from me?" Suki asked, refusing to stair into the eyes of the ruthless princess.

"Oh, just to tell you that you will not be getting your ration today- just the water."

"Fine. But please, just leave me to my peace."

"Peace? What peace? You're in a prison cell!" Azula spat.

"Well, you aren't with me, nor are you usually the one to give me my rations, so I would say that it is quite peaceful." Suki said, glancing up, but only briefly.

Azula frowned. "I suppose we'll have to change that then, won't we?"

She said nothing. Azula smirked, and walked away.

"Sokka, my warrior, where are you?" Suki whispered as Azula rounded the corner, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Here," Azula shoved a piece of bread and cup of water through the cold metal bars.

The female warrior was sitting with her back facing Azula, her tattered garments more worn than before. The princess laughed once more before walking back.

"Sokka . . ."

A few more days passed, and it was Azula who still came by Suki's cell, shoving the small bits of bread and off-tasting water, careless as to whether it spilled on the floor or not.

Suki, succumbed to her own insanity of waiting for Sokka, was unaware of the princesses presence.

"He'll come for me. Sokka will be here. He's coming." She whispered these words to herself, not even bothering to touch her rations.

"Aw, how adorable! You really think that the Southern Water Tribe peasant will really come and rescue you?" Azula chuckled, trying to put down the already hurt warrior.

She breathed, snapping back to reality. She didn't answer- as she usually didn't- but instead closed her eyes.

--

"_Where's Suki?" Sokka asked, enraged._

_Azula smirked, saying nothing._

--

More time had passed, but Suki did not know how much. It had seemed ages, though, since her and the other warriors had found Appa- the Avatar's bison. And then, they were ambushed and attacked by Azula and her friends- the shuriken specialist and the contortionist.

She remembered being attacked by the contortionist girl, who was able to block chi. While yes, Suki was still able to fight, her body still went numb for a moment every time the girl hit her. At the time, it was annoying and painful. But now, she longed to feel that numbing pain. To lose it all, and feel nothing.

"Sokka, my warrior . . ." She hit her head on the hard wall.

"Sokka, my warrior . . ." She hit her head again. And again.

She opened her eyes. Water was dripping down her face, and Azula was laughing.

"Yes!" She snarled.

"What was that?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suki turned around. "Yes."

"Yes what?" She could tell that the princess was getting irritated, and about to assume that this prisoner was now among the insane.

Maybe Suki had gone insane. But she no longer cared. To feel that numbing pain, to feel nothing- nothing but his arms wrapped around her.

"He will come."


End file.
